


Being Right Isn't Always a Good Thing

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Shifter, not listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean aren't listening to you, and you become annoyed, especially when it puts Dean in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I was doing some research, and I noticed a pattern..." You started to say, stopping when you noticed that you didn't have the attention of either man you were hunting with. Sam was on his laptop, his  hazel eyes busy as he looked at the local newspaper. Dean was laying on the other bed, using the last of your quarters for the magic fingers, headphones over his ears.  You shook your head at him, wondering how you had fallen in love with such a goofball.

Giving up, you decide to go for a walk. Taking your coat off of the hanger, you start to tell them here you were going, but they were both too involved in their activities to even give you a second glance.

It was another job, in another small town, and you knew everything in town would be in walking distance. There was a chill in the air, fall had come in with a vengeance, and you pulled the collar of your coat up higher on your neck, shivering a little. You walk down the old part of town, noticing cute old houses lining the street, with old maple trees in their front yards. The leaves were turning, a glorious red, and you breathed in the scent of the crisp leaves. Seeing a small coffee shop around the corner, you enter, deciding to bring everyone back coffee.

The lady at the counter was sweet, and unassuming, asking about your life as she filled your order.

"Seems like you have guy trouble. Thats always the look of a girl who's guy isn't doing something right."

"He's just so busy with his job, it seems like he never listens to me anymore. No matter what it's about."

The lady pursed her lips together as she poured your last drink. "Honey, men never listen. It's a curse and a blessing. I hope things get better for the two of you." 

Before she hands your order over, she places a free pastry in the bag. You thank her, and make your way down the street once again, walking faster this time, not wanting the coffee to get cold.

As you pass the corner, you stop in your tracks. An older man is being dragged into a house, by an equally old wife. She is strong for her age, and it made you suspicious. Taking your phone out, you try to nonchalantly look through the phone app, giving yourself a mental high five for being right. The old ladies eyes glowed, and you knew you had found the shifter you were hunting. 

Rushing back to the motel room, you open the door, placing the coffee on the table.

"We've got to go! Now!" You yell. They both look up at you, not in any hurry to move.

"I just found the shifter, she's attacking an old man. We need to help her." You tell them, grabbing Dean's bag, and opening it to retrieve some weapons. However you were unsure what to take, you had only recently started hunting, and you had only been allowed to do research. 

Dean stands up, taking the shotgun out of your hands. "Easy there, if it is a shifter, salt won't do you any good. But how do you know it's a shifter?" He says as he has you sit down next to him on the bed.

"She was really strong, too strong for an old lady. She was forcing him into the house, and when I looked at her through my camera, her eyes glowed."

He listens to your story, then tries to placate you. "Maybe it was something else, and your camera just caught a glare of sun. After all, the signs that brought us here didn't point to a shifter."

Annoyed that he wouldn't take you seriously, you try again. "I know what I saw, can't we just go do some surveillance?"

He kisses your forehead, before standing up. "Maybe later, right now Sam and I are going to the morgue. Stay here and man the phone, just in case we need our supervisor. " He tells you before going to the bathroom to change into his fed suit. Sam comes walking out, already dressed. "Hey Y/N, thanks for the coffee."

You ignore the both of them, frustrated that they wouldn't take you seriously. 

Soon both boys were ready to leave and you tried again. "If you want, I could go down to the house, just look around. I promise I won't get too close."

Dean smiles before kissing you soundly on the lips, causing you to forget your train of thought. His lips were so plump and warm against yours, and you leaned into the kiss, wrapping your arms under his suit jacket. He releases you, leaning his head against yours. "Y/N, stay here, man the phone. We will be back soon."

They leave, and you plop down in front of Sam's laptops, researching anything about shifters. After about an hour of searching, you knew how to kill one, but not much more. Tapping your fingers on the table, you waited, impatiently, for them to get back.

Tired of waiting, you let your head drop down, boredom turning into tiredness, and your were almost asleep when the door opens.

"Hey sweetie, let's get you in bed." Dean said, picking you up gently, and placing you on the bed.

You snuggle into bed, hearing Dean say he was going to go get some food.

You wake up to someone shaking your shoulder. "Y/N, wake up. Somethings wrong. Dean hasn't returned yet."

You jolt awake, sitting up, and looking into Sam's concerned eyes. "How long has he been gone?" 

Sam glanced down at his watch before answering. "Three hours. He left the Impala, and walked, and hasn't returned yet."

"Shit." You exclaim, jumping out of bed, and grabbing your coat. "It has to be the shifters!"

"Woah Y/N, calm down. We haven't seen anything about shifters." Sam explained. 

"I know what I saw, and now they have Dean." You argued, but Sam still wasn't buying it.

He grabbed his coat, making sure he had his gun, and his knife. "I don't know what's got him, but let's go see what we can find."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Sam opens the door, a cold blast of air hits your face, and you zip your coat up more before following Sam.

Sam turns towards the other end of town, heading towards the bar. You shake your head, grabbing his arm to stop him. 

"This way." You tell him, pointing to the way you had gone earlier. 

Sam shrugged his shoulders, before giving up and following you down the sidewalk. You quickly made your way to the old house where you had seen the shifter.

You stop, and Sam stands behind you, both of you glancing suspiciously at the dark house. Not a light in the house was on, making it even more foreboding. 

Sam stared at the house for a moment, before whispering in your ear. "Fine, we scope the place out, but I'm only giving us five minutes."

"Fine." You agreed, knowing in your heart you were right. Looking to make sure no one was watching, you and Sam hurried across the lawn. Sam jumped nimbly over the fence, before opening the gate for you.

The backyard was sparse, the lawn in desperate need of a trim. Sam climbed up the steps, and you followed him, surprised when the door was unlocked.

Quietly you both walk in, and you and Sam decide to split up.

"I'll take the upper floor, you check down here. Meet back here in five." Sam whispered, handing you the silver knife. He left, and you took a deep breath, exhilarated but scared at the same time. This was your first official hunt, and your heart was pounding furiously. 

The first two rooms were empty, and you breathed a sigh of relief. But then, you got mad at yourself. You enter your find something, to prove to Sam and Dean, that you weren't useless, that you knew what you were talking about.

The third door opened to dark, deep stairs, and you gingerly made your way down them, wincing as they creaked and groaned. Wishing you had waited for Sam, you stopped at the last step, unsure what to do next. You were afraid, scared of what might be in the basement with you.

"Hello?" A familiar, deep voice called out. 

"Dean?" You answered, giving yourself away.

"Damn it Y/N, what are you doing here? Sam should've made you stay back." Dean cussed, as you fumbled around for the light switch. Finally grasping it, you flick it up, causing light to flood into the room. Your eyes dart everywhere, before landing on the gruesome scene in front of you. Letting out a squeal, you launched yourself towards to Dean, landing in his lap.

Dean was tied to a chair, blood covering his forehead. "Shh, it's alright." He whispered,  trying to calm you down. The visual of the old lady, and the old man, both covered in blood, played before your eyes, and you shuddered.

Dean's voice finally broke through to you, and you jumped, realizing how incredibly stupid you were being. Instead of rescuing Dean, you had turned into a quivering mess at the sight of blood.

Standing up, you pull the knife out of your pocket, ready to cut the ropes holding Dean to the chair. But a noise behind you caused your entire body to stiffen in fear. Your eyes dart to Dean's, and the disparate and fear in his forest green eyes caused you to whimper. 

Slowly turning, you come face to face with the old woman you had previously seen. Normally you wouldn't have been afraid of a frail, gray haired, apron wearing grandma, but the evil smirk on her face, and the butcher knife in her hand had you trembling in your boots.

"Well hello, who are you my dear? Let me guess, you were with that big, handsome fellow that was upstairs, right? Well, don't worry about him, he won't be waking up anytime soon."

You whimper, scared that your backup was hurt.

"Just let her go. You can do anything you want with me, but let her go." Dean pleaded, but the old lady just laughed. 

"I don't think so, she's quite pretty, I just might switch into her next." She said, walking over to where you stood frozen. She runs her hand down your face, and you let her, your body shaking.

"Damn it, don't touch her!" Dean yelled, pulling against the ropes holding him.

Your hands clench, and that's when you remember the knife hiding in your hand. As the old lady brushes the hair back from your face, you raise your arm, stabbing the silver knife directly into her heart. 

Her lips moved, but not a sound came out as she clutched the knife, attempting to pull it out. She stuttered backwards, her skin peeling off, before she collapsed on the floor. 

You rush over, pulling the knife out of her body, ignoring the sickening sound that accompanied it. You move back over to Dean, who watches you carefully. Within two seconds, you freed him, and he crushes you to him in a bone shattering hug.

In his arms, you weren't afraid to let go, and the tears started pouring down. 

"It's alright Baby girl, it's alright. You did great. " He repeated, attempting to calm you down.

It worked, and you held on to him as the two of you made your way back up the stairs. Glancing back, you took in the gruesome scene one more time, knowing that if it hadn't been for you, Dean could still be down there. As you make it to the last step, the door opens, and Sam is standing there, a nasty gash on his forehead. 

He looks at you, then Dean, and you miss the head shake Dean gives Sam, their communication silent. Dean keeps you under his arm, glued to his side, as the three of you make your way out of the house and back to your motel room.

Once inside, Sam leaves the two of you alone, while he takes care of his wounds. You push Dean onto a chair, and gently wipe away the crusted blood, grimacing at the deep gash in his head. 

Dean grabs your hand, stopping you. You lift your eyes to yours, and you see tears in his eyes.

"What?" You ask quietly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before tilting his head back down.

"Don't be, it all worked out." You consoled him, trying to get back to cleaning his wound.

"No, let me get this out." He tells you, standing up, and pacing the small length of the room.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you, that we laughed it off. I'm sorry that I hurt you by taking you seriously. I'm sorry that you had to see all of that, and that you had to kill a monster today."

You sat down on the edge of the bed while he paced, letting him get all of his frustration out. When he was done, you stood up and faced him. "Dean, it's over. Was I mad you wouldn't listen  to me? Yes I was. But it all worked out, and maybe next time, you will take me seriously."

Dean ran his hands through his hair, still obviously upset. "I will, I promise. I just wish it hadn't had to end that way. I wish I could have shielded you from that, from killing. Your heart is too pure, too sweet for a life of hunting, and that's why I've kept you on research. Hunting changes you, and I wanted to keep that from you."

You understood where Dean was coming from, and you appreciated his concern. Striding over to him, you crush your lips to his, pouring all of your pent up emotion into the kiss. Dean moans, before running both his hands through your hair, tilting your head to give him better access.

In the back of your mind you heard someone throats clearing. Blushing, you step back from Dean.

Sam stood there, smiling at you. "Everything okay?" He asked the both of you.

"Yeah," Both you and Dean said at the same time.


End file.
